


2 A.M.

by adrian_alyosha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrian_alyosha/pseuds/adrian_alyosha





	2 A.M.

It’s under the sheets at two in the morning when Lovino realizes he’s in love. 

He shifts to his side, trying to make out Gilbert’s body in the dark as he runs calloused fingers down the man’s arm. It doesn’t take long for the German to wake up, letting out a small groan at the interruption in his sleep. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

“I want to fuck.”

“Wha?” Normally he’d be all ready to go, but Lovino says it so softly, so gently, that he isn’t sure how to take it. 

“I  _said_ , I want to fuck.”

It’s a little harsher now, a little more what Gilbert is used to, so he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes, blinking lazily at the red numbers of the clock on the table. “You have a hot dream about me or something?” 

“Idiot…” 

That sweet tone is back again though, and Lovino doesn’t say anything more. Gilbert almost thinks he’s fallen asleep until he feels the bed dip and warm lips on his. The kiss is even sweeter than Lovino’s voice, and if it weren’t for the faint taste of stale cigarettes he’d almost think that Feliciano had crawled into bed with him. “You’re not exactly kissing like you wanna fuck.”

He can practically hear Lovino frowning at him, the fingers on his arm suddenly sliding off as the Italian turns away from him and curls up on his side. “The hell does that even mean? Shit, you’re annoying. I must be out of my damn mind.”

Gilbert snickers and moves to snuggle up to him, face buried in Lovino’s neck. “Come on, it’s the middle of the night, I’m not gonna think you’re a pussy if you wanna cuddle or whatever.” 

“That’s not it,” Lovino mumbles, fingers now preoccupied with the corner of his blanket. 

“What then? You finally decide you want to try out that piss thing, because-“

“No! Goddammit, just leave!” 

“It’s my bed!”

Lovino wants to push him out of it, but instead he just lets out a low grumble and kicks back at the other’s leg. 

“You gonna tell me what the problem is?”

“No _.._.”

“…you still wanna fuck?”

“ _No_.”

“Dammit.”

Lovino lets out a snort at that, and Gilbert suddenly laughs too, not even sure what he’s laughing about. It was definitely too early to be awake, but he really didn’t care anymore, not with Lovino so close. “You sure about not doing the piss thing?”

“I don’t love you  _that_  much.” 

Gilbert suddenly goes slightly stiff, and Lovino doesn’t have time to register what’s slipped out of his own mouth before the blond speaks again. “…love you too, Lovi.” 

The room is silent after that, Gilbert’s words sound too sincere for Lovino to try and come back with a witty retort. Instead he just snuggles closer, interlocking his fingers with Gilbert’s and letting his eyes fall shut. 

It wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world, no roses or overly sentimental confessions. But it worked for them. 


End file.
